


Birthday Party Extravaganza

by DemonDaddy



Series: GM's Tales of Pleasure and Magic [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Party, Birthday Sex, F/F, F/M, Fun, Kinky, Magic, Mind Control, Outfit Changes, Transformation, cartoon comedy, fairy godmother - Freeform, personality changes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 21:59:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11609796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonDaddy/pseuds/DemonDaddy
Summary: There's more than just one fairy godmother in the world and this one is just as fun as her sister. Lali as about to make one birthday boy very happy!





	Birthday Party Extravaganza

**Author's Note:**

> This is a commissioned piece. If you would like to commission me, please e-mail me at daddyderotica@gmail.com

            Benjamin, a scrawny, round-faced guy with low self-esteem and a penchant for the nerdy, felt as though he had perhaps the worst luck in the world. It wasn't bad enough that he was one of the least popular young men in town and that his party had likely been doomed from the moment he'd chosen to have one. No, it had to be made worse by his house, too small and cramped to accommodate even his meager friends, having forced him to take the party to his only other option.

            His aunt's house was larger but scarcely decorated with cheap two dollar streamers and four or five free-range balloons of various lift. Every few minutes the beautiful, but uptight woman would scurry from the kitchen to the living room where Ben, his three friends, and their reluctant guest were seated. She would then proceed to remind them not to touch the collectible elephants on her mantle, shuffle their drinks around so they were perfectly centered on their required coasters, and scold them for one thing or another.

            The majority of the guest list was composed of Ben's three closest friends. There was Eddie, an anime fan that was a little chubby but generally a nice guy, Jake, Ben's best friend since elementary, and Jonah, a programmer and probably the most conventionally attractive of the four who really only had filed into their group by sheer personality. The only other person in attendance was Elle, Jonah's sexy gothic girlfriend. She wore her hair short and kept half of it purple, wore black, and generally treated everyone like shit. Ben had only agreed to have her over for the sake of eye-candy.   
            Even with the fiery girl around, the party had gotten dull quickly. The only thing to eat was cheap cheese and crackers and Ben's aunt didn't like too much noise, or violence, or fun, so games or movies were basically out of the question. The five had managed to chat for a while before Elle started complaining. The party was only thirty minutes in and already nearly over. There was no way Ben could force them to hang out longer under the circumstances, even with Eddie and Jonah trying their bests to keep things upbeat.

            "I guess I should open my presents," Ben said as he slumped on his aunt's scotch-guarded couch that he absolutely was not permitted to get crumbs on.

            The gifts rested on the other side of the coffee table, opposite the nearly eaten plate of snacks. There were four little boxes on the table, one from each guest he assumed since his aunt had stressed the use of her home should be considered gift enough.

            He grabbed for the smallest first, assuming it to be the most disappointing. He unwrapped the paper and was surprised to find a gift card for his favorite gaming site. He smiled a little and felt a temporary shift in his mood. It was a nice present. "Damn, this is cool! Thanks, Jonah!"

            Jonah shrugged with a modest smile. "No problem, man. Now you can download that shooter I've been talking about and I can kick your ass."

            Ben laughed, "Challenge accepted."

            "Gag. Can we get through this? Three more and the torture can end," Elle moaned. Her crossed arms covered her netted tits, which made it even easier for Ben to get frustrated with her.

            "I'm going as fast as I can, your highness. Sorry for the delay, not like it's my birthday or anything." Ben rolled his large blue eyes and turned them back on his presents with the intent to mull over them slowly.

            Jonah thought it was all fun banter and chuckled a little before wrapping his arm around Elle's shoulders, but everyone else knew how truly frustrating the goading could be.

            "Hmm, which should I choose next?" Ben hummed and hawed over the small selection.

            Eddie and Jake started to chuckle and faux argue. "He should open mine next! It's the biggest!" Eddie put his hands on his hips and glared seriously.

            "But mine is _nicer_ ," Jake gasped with false indignation.

            "It's just so difficult to choose," Ben whined.

            The guys all started laughing loudly and the aunt's voice shattered through the happiness. "Stop that ruckus! It's four in the evening, respectable people are getting in from work and don't want to hear your rabble!"

            "For god's sake," Elle huffed. She reached over and plucked a small pink box from the table with two fingers–almost as if it were acidic–and plopped it in his lap. "Get moving. The invigorating conversation is almost too much for me," she drawled sarcastically.

            Ben looked at the shiny parcel. It was almost delicate compared to the usually soppily wrapped packages from his friends. It had a white bow with about a dozen frills. Honestly it was a strange thing for a boy's party. "Gee, Elle, I didn't know you cared."

            Elle's painted black lip pulled up in a sneer over her perfect white teeth and her pixie nose crinkled. Ben couldn't help but think she could be the perfect girl if she simply wasn't such a dark bitch. "Like I'd be responsible for something like that," Elle said with repulsion.

            Ben's eyes widened in surprise and he turned to look at his friends. They all shrugged, no one took responsibility. "Then where did it come from?"

            "Maybe your aunt changed her mind about getting you something," Jake said optimistically.

            Ben doubted it, but he had no other explanation. There was no nametag, so he took a deep breath, unraveled the bow, and lifted the lid off the box.

            Inside was a tiny pink cake with strawberries lining the edge and ornate frosting ridges at the base of it. The center had a red heart drawn in food gel. It looked very elegant and simple and inside the box beside it was a small folded note. Ben was absolutely baffled by the feminine little cake and hurriedly unfolded the note to find out what was going on.

            Ben started reading it out loud. "'Hello, my darling boy. I can see you've been a bit stifled, but a special day calls for a special set of games. Prepare yourself to experience a party like no other. Try not to blink as I make all of your dreams come true.' What the hell?"

            No one had time to ask questions before they were lunging backwards against the couch in surprise as the tiny cake started to grow. It filled up the box Ben held then spilled over the sides, breaking down the cardboard. Ben dropped it on the table, but the cake didn't break, it just got bigger and bigger.

            The frosting spread out like it was a prop and sent the pathetic cracker tray clattering to the carpet. The remaining presents toppled away next. Tiny white and red frosting roses blossomed along the lower edges of the dessert. From the center another tier spouted and grew up and out as the sweet filled the coffee table.

            "What's happening?" A distressed Eddie asked in disbelief. He nearly tipped the couch as he fumbled over the back of it and crouched so only his eyes were peeking over.

            "I have no idea," Ben confessed. He was sandwiched between Jake and Elle, both too paralyzed by the sight to move.

            The cake didn't seem to care it was causing a fright and continued to grow fabulous designs and larger portions.

            Another tier sprouted, then another. The table rumbled under the weight of the cake and coasters were crushed just before the whole thing gave out and the giant gift grew into the open space of the living room. It towered over the party goers until it was a strawberry mountain with candles flaring from the edges of tiers, sparklers lit up and shimmering like a light show, and roses and daisies and birthday wishes all formed of pastry and fondant. Then the lights of the room all dimmed, which was especially odd given that they weren't set to a dimmer, and a spotlight seemed to glow at the peak of the cake.

            Soft music started to play from nowhere, but all the panicked viewers could do was stare in awe at where their eyes had been led.

            "Happy birthday to you," came a soft, muffled voice from within the cake. The lid of the treat lifted up slowly like a trap door and steam rose from the opening. "Happy birthday to you." The voice was feminine and high but whispery. It seemed to resonate around the room as it poured from the cake.

            Then a pink-gloved hand appeared from the dessert. A pearl bracelet was wrapped elegantly around the wrist. Slowly a slender arm emerged, gloved to the elbow, with creamy skin edging from beneath. A bare shoulder, a beautiful face with pearly painted lips and thick eyelashes, and bouncy brown twenties' curls appeared next.

            Ben watched in awe as a beautiful vision of a woman rose from the top of his magic cake. She had a thin waist, perfectly shaped breasts cradled in a pink halter gown. Round but delicate hips that slid down to long legs clad in white pantyhose and dipped into strappy pink heels. "Happy birthday, dear Benny."

            The most shocking part of her appearance was the long, thin, glimmering fairy wings shivering up and down on her back. Ben had never seen a more perfectly sculpted woman in his life and his awe shifted from fear-laden to arousal-stricken.

            The pink visage swung a leg over her tier edge and pressed one pearl pink high-heel into the frosting. She didn't leave a mark on the sweet as her wings fluttered to keep her steps light. Step by step she sauntered down tier by tier until she was on the floor and bending forward with torturous slowness. She stopped with her face just inches from Ben's and ran a silky finger down his cheek to his chin. "Happy birthday. To. You." Then she leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss on his lips before pulling back with a grin.

            Ben could barely hear himself think over the huffing sounds of his own ragged breathing. He was torn by shock, awe, and excitement. She was close enough he could smell the scent of strawberries coming off of her. He wanted to ask a million questions but he couldn't get a word out.

            His friends obviously felt the same because silence had encased the room like a security bubble.

            "Oh, I'm terribly sorry," drawled the pink stranger. She stood up and gave Ben the most intoxicating smile he'd ever seen on a person. "I suppose my presence is a bit of a surprise," she giggled. The whisper had suddenly fallen from her voice, but it remained high and twinkling like an old starlet’s. "Allow me to introduce myself! I'm Laurilyn Louise Strawberry-Dapple Crobapolis-Sprinkle Bipity-Boppity BooBoo-BeeDoo. But if that's a bit of a mouthful for you, my friends call me Lali. Or PinkyTits if you're frisky." She put one hand on her hip and twirled the other over her body in an indicating gesture. "And I am your Fairy GodDiva!" She stood for a moment with one hand poised above her head and her face turned slightly as though she was expecting applause.

            Instead Ben rasped, "My what?"

            Lali dropped her other hand to join the first on her hip. She stood jutted slightly to one side. Her silhouette never spent a moment not being perfectly placed. "Why, your GodDiva, darling! I could sense the smog of this party from miles away. I've come now that your need is most great. Together we're going to turn this party into the greatest one this realm has ever known!"

            Absolute silence met her proclamation. She looked around and giggled again. "Right, everyone is always a bit shy when they first meet me. How about a little demonstration?"

Lali clapped her gloved hands like she was summoning the waiter at a fancy restaurant. All around the room magnificent decorations began to pop into existence. Cheap balloons became huge, glossy foil balloons in fabulous colors and they filled up the ceiling. Paper streamers turned and unfurled until they were thick cloth ribbons edging every window and door.   
            Large, ornate tables filled the excessively empty space of the aunt's minimalist living room. Each of those tables then filled with spectacular things. One became piled high with presents of all shapes and sizes. Another filled to the edges with food that young boys could not resist. A third was covered in little bags bursting with knick-knacks and candy and it took Ben a long moment to realize they were gift bags for the guests. He'd only ever seen such a thing at his mother's work parties and those were always filled with pens and company stickers, nothing so extravagant as the ones he saw now. Although nothing he'd ever seen was as extravagant as this.

            To top off the redecorating, Lali filled the room with sparklers–that somehow didn't set anything on fire–and she lit up the room with spotlights and a disco ball. Now the entire room was stuffed with fun, yet it was still quiet as the guests stared on in mixtures of horror and shock.

            "Relax! I know this can all be a bit disconfubulating, but I promise I come in peace," Lali snickered. "You know, I bet a change of attire will get you all in the mood!" She clapped her hands together excitedly and looked between each of the guests.

            Ben was still frozen, unsure how to react, but he felt his heart pounding excitedly. This woman was magic, but she seemed to want to use that magic to give Ben a happy birthday. Watching her was upping his mood already and he found himself slowly adjusting to the idea being presented.

            "This makes no sense," Jonah whispered. He and Elle were equally petrified and neither of them budged from the couch.

            Jake and Eddie however were warming up to the sexy visitor faster than anyone. They both wore cautious smiles of growing pleasure. Eddie couldn't take his eyes off the fairy's perfect form while Jake was enchanted by her shifting expressions, the way she bit her lip as she concentrated and smiled when she had an idea.

            Lali was perfectly aware of how she was seen, but like any good actress she knew they'd all fall under her spell the minute the action really started. So she inspected them one last time and waved her hands like she was trying to tussle up a breeze. A whooshing sound whipped through the room and the casual clothing the boys wore billowed as if kicked up in a gust of wind. When they settled they were wearing sexy suits over finely pressed and fitted white button-ups. She left the top buttons undone of course, because this was a party not a funeral.

            Elle's netted black trappings were shifted into a snug black halter dress and the girl let out a scream. "T-this is insane!" She stammered out her fear, but it fell under the cries of delight from the male guests.

            "Holy shit!" Jonah laughed and stroked down his new coat. "You're the real deal aren't you?" It was one thing to see the magic, it was another to feel it. The change was like fresh air and the silence finally popped like a bubble too long airborne. Relief flooded out of all of the boys and was replaced by giddy anticipation.

            "You're awesome! I can't believe how well this fits," Eddie complimented. He'd always had trouble finding a suit that was wide enough for him without being to long or short, this was custom fit.

            "Ben, you're so lucky! I wish I had a hot GodDiva!" Jake shouted.

            "You really like it?" Lali asked, all faux modesty.

            Ben's eyes all but sparkled as he looked at his fairy and smiled, ready to accept her gifts. "It's amazing," he told her. "What else can you do?"

            Lali's perfect smile lit up the whole room. She wiggled her shoulders, shaking her tightly held breasts in the process, and tapped her head thoughtfully. "Well, first I'd best change. I wouldn't want to be upstaged by our other guests."

            Ben was going to ask what she meant by that, but then he was stunned silent again by Lali's magic.

            The fairy gripped her skirt, bunched it up in her fingers so it pulled up slow and sexy to reveal more of her thigh through the slit, and then the dress flushed out in an explosion and fluttered down as a tulle-ridden skirt with a silk upper tier. She then stroked her gloved hands up and over her shapely tits and turned her satin halter into a heart-cut bodice sprinkled with beads and rhinestones down to where waist met skirt. Everything was still the same shade of eye-catching pink, but her look was completely different. She then brushed her gloved hands over her lush brown curls and conjured a diamond tiara for her head. Then she posed cutely with both hands on the crown, tilted her hips so the flowing skirt bounced out and said, "What do you think?"

            Ben braved to say what he truly thought. "Sexy as hell," he confessed.

            "Great!" Lali bounced and clapped and her perfect, creamy thighs jiggled. Only then did Ben realize her white pantyhose were gone and her legs were bare so he could see the dip of her muscles and the soft path of her skin. "Now we can bring in the rest of the guests!"

            "What guests?" Jake asked on behalf of them all.

            Lali cocked her hip and slowly lifted a pointed finger toward the hall that led to the foyer. "Those guests!"

            Everyone turned on reflex toward the entryway just in time to see a long line of beautiful women parading in to join them.

            Each girl wore an elegant evening gown and was fashioned to the nines. Ben's friends saw them all as random, but Ben recognized most of them at once, and the rest within moments.

            The first girl to come in, looking dazed and confused like a zombie stumbling through a graveyard, was a stunning redhead with small black glasses. She wore a green cocktail dress with cuffed sleeves and high heels on her feet. Her face was painted with dark red lipstick. Her name was Lucy and she was the librarian at Ben's local library. She was always kind and pretty but she'd never looked so good before.

            The next girl was a busty blonde that had been slipped into a red mermaid dress with a tail that kissed the floor. Ben recognized her at once as Rita Mayors, the most popular cheerleader in school.

            A young woman in her twenties skirted in after. She had wavy black hair to the middle of her back, wore a sexy white halter gown that barely covered her ass, and knee-high white boots. She was a science teacher Ben had two years ago.

            There was a small flood of six or seven other girls. Among the throng was Pearl, a brunette that worked at the local convenience store, and a busty older black woman. Ben didn't know this chocolate milf's name, but he identified her by her massive jiggling breasts, thick hips, and soft smile lines. She was a model he'd seen in a magazine once when he'd just hit puberty.

            Though each of these girls was different, they all had one important thing in common. They had all served time as Ben's crushes. At some time or another he’d had filthy fantasies about each and every one of them. He could feel his fitted slacks tightening just at the sight of them.

            They all looked hazy upon arrival, but once they were inside and had been scoped by all boys present, Lali started up some poppy dance music and the concern slipped from their eyes and they started to dance and cheer.

            One twirled over and grinded her ass against Ben's hip. "Great party," she said over the music.

            Ben looked over, almost as if he wanted to apologize for the display, but he found his three friends wearing huge smiles as the girls flooded over to grab them for dancing. Soon the boys were cheering right along.

            "I don't know how you pulled this off," Eddie cried out as he was flanked by beautiful grinding women on all sides. "But you are the best, man!"

            Even Jonah was flirting openly as he danced. Meanwhile his girlfriend remained on the couch, stricken by all she was seeing.

            The music bounced through the house and Ben felt his limbs shiver. Several of the girls asked him to dance, but he couldn't take his eyes off Lali. She saw his stares and danced over, shaking her perfect ass so her skirt fluttered up and down. She wrapped her gloved arms around his neck and shimmied. "Wanna dance, Benny?"

            Ben shook his head up and down and let himself be lead out of the crowd and under a spotlight. Lali started pressing and shaking up against him. He shook a little and started to loosen up. The whole ordeal felt like a dream, exciting and unpredictable. He didn't know how or why this was happening to him, but he was grateful.

            For a while they just danced, the music pulsed and the hypnotized guests flirted with Ben's friends. Then Lali seemed to get worked up. She gripped Ben's hands between her slick gloved fingers. The satin felt odd and tingly against his skin. "Benny, my boy, what can we do to spice up this party?"

            "I think it's great right now," he confessed. Looking around at the sexy women and his friends having a great time made him feel amazing. It was better than he might have hoped.

            "Nonsense! There is always a way to shake things up." Lali shook her hips and her skirt disappeared. Beneath it what was left behind were hot pink booty shorts. She shook all the way up and her bodice dissipated in favor of a latex bra and her gloves too turned a rubbery sort of pink. She leaned down and stroked her leg, where her fingertips landed shiny pink boots appeared. When she stood up again she held a whip in her hand and a pink cop hat sat where her tiara had been. Ben had watched the transformation and still scarcely understood it. "I think this party needs whipped into shape," Lali laughed. She cracked the whip in the air and started spinning. The whip spun around her as she twirled, yet managed not to connect with anyone.

            When she stopped twirling, she cracked the whip on the ground and the lights overhead changed colors so the room was flashing red and blue and green and the music changed to a rapid techno beat. "Benny is another year older, but still young!" Lali called out to the crowd and everyone put eyes on her. She waved her hand and a martini appeared in her grip. "To being forever young! Or at least forever hot!" Lali giggled at her own joke and her words were like pretty bubbles popping above the music. "To Benny!"

            "To Benny!" The crowd echoed and suddenly everyone had drinks and they downed them.

            Lali finished off her pink martini in one hard swallow. Ben could see the fluid go down her esophagus in a small lump that protruded her thin neck. The sight of it bobbing and disappearing down the length of her throat was oddly erotic.

            When the martini was gone Lali threw the glass into the air and it erupted into glitter. The crowd cheered and Lali began to sing in a beautiful, high octave that sent shivers down the spines of everyone that heard her. "I want to be forever young! Forever young. I want to be forever young!" She had no microphone but her voice carried easily above the ruckus. The music bounced perfectly behind her words to form a techno ballad.

            Ben was thoroughly awed, immensely amused, and inexplicably hard. He listened to her sing for a while then realized how much he'd liked watching her change clothes. She looked sexy in her dominatrix attire, but he wondered if she had other looks that would show off her body.

            He neared her and tapped her on the shoulder. "Lali, erm PinkyTits," he ventured. "I was wondering if you'd fulfill a birthday request of mine?"

            "That's what I'm here for _darling_ ," Lali said, drawling out the pet name.

            Ben grinned shyly. "Would you change your outfit again? I like seeing your designs."

            Lali's pretty eyes lit right up and she batted her lashes seductively. "Oh, honey. I would love to. Love. To." Lali clapped her hands and everything she wore vanished so she was left in only a pink bikini. Her bare arms and legs sent heat flooding to Ben's face. "The only question is: what shall I wear?"

            Ben shrugged. He wasn't sure he had a preference. He felt odd enough for asking in the first place.

           "I know! Let's read the room!" Lali found Jake in the crowd and gestured him over. Ben's best friend was quick to arrive.

            "What's up?" He looked a little nervous, which probably wasn't unfair given the woman's powers.

            "I was wondering what type of clothes you find sexy?" Lali waggled her nearly bare hips.

            "I-I um," Jake stammered and slipped his hands in his pockets. "Well I was pretty charmed by what you came in. I've always found the classic starlet look hot."

            Ben snickered at his friend, but he was a bit surprised. He'd known Jake for what felt like forever, but that was something he hadn't known.

            "My specialty," Lali purred. She cleared her throat and swished her hips from one side to the next. She started to walk like she was on a runway, back and forth, ass bouncing with each step. As she moved her bathing suit transformed into a long, fitted gown. It had thin bands on her shoulders, clung to her sexy legs and all the way down to her ankles. It flowed only a little past her stilettos. Her hair lifted up and became surrounded in jewels. A diamond necklace appeared about her neck, gloves covered her arms, and in her hand a long cigarette appeared. She stopped, turned to look over her shoulder at the boys, took a long drag, and exhaled a cloud of glitter. "How do you like these apples, gentlemen?" Despite how pink the ensemble was if her introduction was Monroe, her current was Hepburn.

            Ben drew closer, a little braver in seeing what she was willing to do at his request. He boldly ran a hand down her side, shuddered at the feeling of the cloth and the curve of her body. "This is incredible, but why always pink?"

            Lali bit her lower lip, batted her lashes, and lifted her eyebrows to make her eyes appear larger. "Why, pink is _my_ color, darling!"

            "I like it," Ben confessed.

            Lali gave him a wink. "But I get the feeling I could do better. Let's do another, shall we?"

            Ben nodded in agreement.

            It was Jonah Lali summoned over next. "Tell me, boy. What type of look do you find sexy?"

            "I think you're sexy in anything," Jonah said smoothly. Ben would never understand how he could be so collected despite his social standing.

            "Ah, aren't you a charmer!" Lali reached out and pinched his cheek playfully. "But you don't fool me! I know what you like!" She snapped her fingers sassily and her outfit melted and reformed into dark pink fishnet stockings, pink arm sleeves with no fingers, and a tight pink dress with black bats all over it. She completed the look with pink eye make-up that seemed to drip from her eyes down her cheeks. She was a pink goth without a doubt, a thing Ben hadn't known existed. And though it was clearly meant as a joke, because both Lali and Jonah had a laugh over it, Ben found himself unusually aroused and just a little bit frustrated.

            "Something else," Ben said sternly. "I'd like you to change again I mean."

            Lali lifted an eyebrow and grinned knowingly. "Sure thing, stud. Let's see what's behind door number three.” The fairy fluttered her wings a few times mischievously, turned to Eddie, and waggled a finger at him.

            The pudgy boy looked all around, pointed at himself, and mouthed the word, _"Me?"_ Once he received a nod of confirmation he shook loose from his dance partner and scurried over. "Hey, Ben! Rad party. I didn't know you knew a fairy!"

            "Neither did I," Ben confessed.

            "Now, Edward my dear, tell me, what sort of outfits do you find sexy?" Lali tussled her brown curls and let her pink painted fingertips settle there as she awaited a response.

            Edward blushed. He acted as if he was considering it a moment, but he knew his answer right away. "Sexy mecha body suits. Like the chicks in anime wear when they're going into a robo battle. But not like, the robot, just the suit."

            "I know what you mean," Lali giggled. She clapped her hands and from neck to toe she became clad in a spandex and leather body suit. It was baby pink on the main suit but the wires and bevels were dark pink, nearly red. They ran up and down the length of her body to give the suit a futuristic look. The collar clung to her neck and seemed to stick to her chin with no regard for how clothing should actually work. Little antenna came up from her ears. She looked like an alien, or something right out of a battle tech manga. "Like this?"

            Ben's mouth opened like a fish and he gaped.

            Eddie's face turned dark red. He looked like he might start drooling. "Yeah," he managed to choke out.

            Lali gave a sexy little laugh, grabbed Eddie by the chin and gave him a big kiss. Her lips were soft and he all but melted in her gentle hold. Her supple breasts pressed to his chest for just a moment before she pulled away and gave Ben a wink and flashed him a peace sign. "Do I make your heart go doki-doki?"

            Ben licked his lips. "Yeah, but you sort of stand out now."

            Lali looked around and gasped in fake surprise. "Oh no!" She covered her mouth cutely and bulged her beautiful eyes. "Wait! I have a solution!" She bounced up once and when she landed she was holding a magical transformer. "Party boom!" She shouted out and a rainbow blast erupted from the new toy. Everyone it hit was suddenly wearing sleek multi-colored spandex suits with all sorts of bits and bobbles attached for atmosphere.

            The music turned to an upbeat Japanese pop song and Lali danced into the crowd. Ben wasn't left alone though, for he was approached by the busty black model and the hot librarian. To his surprise, one was speaking Japanese and the other was babbling in a made-up sci-fi language from one of his favorite shows. He spoke an embarrassing amount of both languages and was happy to receive their requests to chat and party together.

            While her charge was having fun, Lali took advantage of the crowd. She summoned up some fruity beers and passed them out in exchange for kisses. It was as much performance as fun and she made sure Ben or one of his friends was watching her each time she locked lips with another beautiful guest.

            She even slipped the cheerleader a little tongue and lapped at the girl's pretty pink lips while she held the raspberry cooler just out of the blonde's reach. The powerful being knew the ultimate goal was to make Ben happy, but that didn't mean she couldn't have a little fun too. In fact, she planned to have even more fun stirring things up, but before she could cast another spell a loud, ear-shattering screech echoed through the party and brought everything but the music to a stand-still.

            "What on Earth is going on here?!" At the doorframe stood Ben's aunt. In all of the hullabaloo, he'd all but forgotten her. She held a grocery bag slack in her arms.

"I step out for a moment to get more spray cheese and come back to this?!"

            Lali strutted over, nibbling her lip and looking for all the world like she'd just been caught with her hand in the cookie jar. "Well, you see, we were just trying to have a little fun," she said with mock guilt.

            "Fun!" Ben's aunt's eyes bulged and she looked like she might explode like a volcano.

            Lali's worry melted into a playful smile. "Yeah! And honestly I think you could use a little." The fairy reached out and poked the aunt on the shoulder. When they made contact the aunt's clothing exploded into confetti and when the sight cleared she was dolled up like a slutty cheer captain. She wore a green and white belly shirt, hyper-short skirt, had her hair in pigtails, and held pompoms in her hands.

            The older woman rolled the pompoms together and started to cheer. "Ben, Ben, he's our man. If he can't do it no one can! Go Ben!"

            Even while the party goers applauded her, Ben cringed a little. "She's a little, um, overexposed? Maybe something more reserved?"

            Lali rolled her eyes and her tongue as she purred, "Whatever you say, darling!" With that she snapped her fingers and suddenly his aunt was a sexy French maid with hair in an up do, massive freckle-dappled tits on display, and a skimpy black and white frilly dress that at least covered her stomach and ass modestly. Beneath the dress she wore black tights and shiny flats. She held two trays of snacks, one balanced on each hand, and began walking about the party to pass them out.

            "Having a good time?" she asked each guest as they took a treat. "Oh, doesn’t my nephew throw the _best_ parties? I just love him so much. I love him to pieces!"

           

            Inspired by the new addition, Lali flapped her wings and fluttered up to perch on the massive cake that still rested in front of the couch. She looked down and saw how Elle was trying and failing to coax Jonah to leave, while the maid praised her nephew and the guests partied in their intergalactic wear. It was a regular circus.

            "That's it!" Lali gasped and laughed and kicked her spandex-covered legs excitedly. She scooped up a bit of frosting from the cake and licked it seductively from her finger for anyone that cared to look as she planned out her next spell. "Mmhmm, mmmhmmm, yep. Okay!" She stood up on the cake and clapped three times and everyone in the room changed into circus-themed attire.

            Some girls were suddenly in skin-tight tiger print body suits, some were dancers with big feathered caps, while others were sexy clowns with frilly collars, heavy make-up, and little else. Eddie was given a frilled shirt and clubs he could suddenly juggle. Jake and Jonah were in form-fitting acrobatic suits. Meanwhile Ben was the ringmaster with a tall cap, one painted eye, and a red and black suit. The fragile elephants that had been on the mantle were now real, albeit on the small side, and they marched around the room freely.  
            Lali took on the role of lion tamer with a draping pink and golden skirt over boots as high as tights. She wore her brown curls pinned down and beneath a tiny top hat while rows of buttons barely held down her tits. Of course the look provided her another whip, this one jewel encrusted, because honestly she was having withdraws from the glitz and glam of her usual life. The whip sparkled and she twirled it over her head and called out, "Party time, you animals!"

            The second blast of the party started in then. Lali bounced down the cake and grabbed up some drinks and started schmoozing the guests.

            Though Benjamin was thoroughly amused throughout his new party and his friends and guests seemed thrilled as well, there was one attendant that was not having a good time. From the time of Lali's arrival Elle had been unsettled. Nothing about any of this made sense. The moment she'd found her words she'd tried to get Jonah's attention, but he was preoccupied with other girls. That sight was also confusing. Jonah was suave, but he'd never given into temptation to flirt so openly before. It left Elle outraged and stricken with nothing to do about it.

            Everything had seemed to move so fast. All of the changes, the performances, she'd watched all in horror, carefully staying out of range, trying to figure out what was going on. All she could presume was that it was all real and she hated it. The flamboyant Lali seemed to have no regard for anyone but Ben. Seeing the way Ben's aunt was conformed was the last straw, so when Lali had fled to the cake Elle had hurried over to Jonah to try to convince him to escape.

"This is crazy!" She looked around alarmed. "We need to get out of here." Elle pushed on Jonah to urge him to the door, but he wouldn't budge.

            He just chuckled. "Calm down, Elle. Why do you always have to be such a downer? Look how much fun everyone is having. Dance with me!" He tried to grab at her, but she struck his arm.

            "Screw you! I don't want to dance! I want to leave," she said gruffly and stamped her combat boot against the ground.

            "Well, see you later," Jonah said and turned and left her.

            Elle was shell-shocked. At least until another wave of magic hit and she jolted and looked down to see a dark purple frill collar around her neck. Otherwise her attire was unchanged, as if Lali was singling her out as a joke. Elle growled and ripped the collar away and marched over to Ben. She grabbed him by the shoulder and spun him around so he was met with her scowl.

            "Oh, hey, Elle," Ben said with dwindling mirth. "Having fun?"

            "No! I am not! Everything is sparkles and fucking pink, my boyfriend is hitting on other girls in front of me, and no one seems to care there is a sugarplum demon at this party!"

            Ben felt a little bad that Elle was so distraught, but on the other hand he felt she sort of deserved it. She often took joy bringing down other people's moods, so it only seemed fair. He took a sip from his red solo cup full of something bubbly and vaguely alcoholic and shrugged. "Maybe some of us like a little magic in our lives. And what's wrong with pink and happy? Personally I think you'd benefit from a little more of it."

            Elle only snarled as a response.

            "But if you don’t like my party, no one is making you stay," Ben said flippantly.

            Elle hated to admit it but the cold look in his eyes was actually vaguely sexy. He usually lacked any kind of spine and so the sight of one was a surprise to her. Still, he was choosing a poor time to display is inner darkness because she was livid and terrified. Ultimately she took his advice and headed for the door.

            Unfortunately for her she got as far as the doorframe before she was intercepted by Lali, clad in her original ensemble--with tiara and diamond necklace additions--once more. Elle looked around and noticed everyone was wearing something different now, as Lali had been dancing around bestowing new outfits at whim. "Where are you going sweetie?" Lali asked smoothly.

            "Out, home," Elle said as firmly as she could manage.

            Lali clicked her tongue disapprovingly. "But Ben wants you to stay! I really think you'd have a good time if you gave him a chance."

            "He's the one that told me to leave," Elle snapped.

            Lali rolled her eyes and fanned her gloved hand. "Honey, please. Boys say many things. But a lady always knows intention. Look, you and Jonah have been on the rocks for a while, right?"

            "I-" Elle started to protest.

            "Ah-ah. You have, I know. And you like Ben. I can see it deep in the shiny diamond that lives in your dark little heart. I want to help." Lali reached out seductively and stroked her silky fingers down Elle's face. The girl stood frozen in shock. "Let me shine that diamond," Lali whispered.

            "I..." Elle was suddenly captivated by the other woman. Even the goth girl had to admit the pink vision was elegant, a film fantasy come to life. Without realizing, it her lips shaped the word, "Yes."

            "Wonderful," Lali cooed dramatically. She pulled the fingers from Elle's soft face and touched her own necklace. It bloomed into a massive fuzzy pink boa and she pulled it free and wrapped it around Elle's neck slowly as if it were a snake.

            Elle's eyes fluttered closed and she reached up to fluff the boa with her fingertips. It was soft and she felt her anger easing away until she started to laugh and then giggle femininely. Lali let the girl wrap herself up in the pink fuzz.

            "See? Not so bad. Embrace the girly, my dear! If you think boas are nice, wait until you feel jewels against your skin," Lali sighed wistfully as she fingered the crown on her head. Then she let out a laugh and bounced up, flapping her wings to get above the crowd. "Benny boy! Come here! I've got another pressy for you!"

            Lali landed and when Ben started to approach she held up her hands for him to stop a few feet away. "Stay there!" Then she took hold of the end of the boa, cracked it like she was opening a fan and it unspiraled, sending Elle twirling toward Ben. As the boa unfurled to reveal the girl, a massive pink skirt bloomed out from her frilly pink dress. She spun and stumbled on her high pink heels and squealed, high and cute, as she tumbled toward the ground.

            The birthday boy dropped his drink and caught the girl on instinct.

            "Thank you," she gasped in a high, pretty voice. She looked up at him with large eyes lined smoky rather than dreary, lips painted pearl pink instead of purple or black, and her naturally blond bob was curled at the ends and free of false dyes. She wore a big pink and white bow in her hair to compliment her new frill-ridden lolita gown.

            When Ben helped her upright he saw she also had pure white tights and painted fingernails. He had to swallow a lump in his throat before he could speak. "Elle? What happened to you?"

            "I figured she could use a little less Manson, a little more Monroe. You like?" Lali sashayed over like the queen of the world.

            "Am I pretty, Ben?" Elle asked sweetly. "I wanted to apologize for being a such a meany. I see now that everyone was just trying to have fun. I feel like I can really be my true self around you." She even stood cutely with hands clasped in front of her massive skirt and knees knocking together and she stood shyly awaiting his approval.

            Ben could barely breathe. It suited her pixie features, perfect tits, and delicate frame so much better. "You look amazing. But can I ask, what's your favorite color?"

            "Why, pink of course!" Elle gestured cutely to her gown and gave a little turn to show off the big bow at the back of her waist.

            "Favorite animal?"

            Elle bit her lip and Ben could feel his cock trying to escape his pants. "Probably a tie between unicorns and kittens."

            "Last one. Favorite band?"

            "Oh I could never pick just one!" Elle twirled some of her hair around her finger and started listing every pop group in the top twenty.

            Ben turned to Lali and pulled her forward for a firm kiss on the lips. When he pulled back still holding her he said, "You are a miracle worker!"

            Lali leaned elegantly in his hold and fanned herself as if she had to regain her composure. "Careful there, Mr. Benny! You're givin' me the vapors!" She righted herself after a moment and gestured her gloved hand to crazy party going on all around. "You know I think there is one thing this party is missing."

            "What's that?" Ben asked breathlessly as he eyed the blushing Elle.

            "Public displays of affections! A little sex for the city. It isn't a real party until the birthday boy becomes a man," Lali said with sassy flair.

            Ben felt like she was reading his mind, but it seemed so dirty. "Is that really okay?"

            Elle nodded even as she averted her eyes. "I want you to take me over the rainbow, Benny."

            Ben felt another lump rising in his throat and that wasn't the only thing rising higher. He had to grip himself through his pants to calm the urge. "I-I don't know."

            "Come on, Benny. It's your birthday. Take what you want!" Lali cheered and then started chanting. "Ben, Ben, Ben!"

            The other party goers turned their attention to the center of the room where the birthday boy and his dolled up dream girl were standing beside the flamboyant fairy. They began to cheer along. "Ben, Ben, Ben!"

            Benjamin felt ego flood his veins. Even Jonah was cheering for Ben to rail his girlfriend–ex-girlfriend? In any case, Ben wasn't going to be shy anymore. He grabbed Elle by the shoulders and pulled her in for a hot kiss. Their mouths collided and Elle met him with passion.

            Her lips felt soft and welcoming and the cheer of the crowd urged him on. His tongue skated over her lower lip and she parted her lips to allow him in where her tongue timidly met his own. His hands groped at her hips as his tongue probed her.

            His fingers played over her new clothes, felt out the frills and curves of her dress. The fabric was soft and perforated with delicate patterns at the edges. Then he stroked up, fingered the bow at her back with one hand and groped her cotton-clad chest with the other.

            Her sounds drove him onward and he untied her bow and let the material drape to the floor, still connected to her back. He stroked her blond hair, pulled back and kissed at her neck, listened to her moans and let them urge his actions. Her skin was soft all over and he could smell her sweet scent like a cupcake. It was different from the incense smell that used to cover her but the smell of her was still beneath it. He nuzzled at her shoulder and she let out a yelp of pleasure that made him jolt.

            Ben turned sharply and knocked the gift bags off a nearby table. The crash of dozens of whistles and candies was met with cheers and shouts of encouragement. With the table cleared, he plucked Elle by her waist and threw her onto the empty table. It made him feel strong and powerful in a way he'd never felt before.  
            Empowered, he climbed onto the table between her legs. Her dress was ruffled upward and exposing her pink panties beneath the sheer veil of her tights.

            Ben felt heat rush to his face and before he knew it his hands were working without him. They unwound her ribbons and unclipped her buttons until the layers of gown and petticoat were falling away to reveal pale, smooth skin. He pushed the fabric beneath her and she sprawled out atop it like heavenly pink pillows.

            Ben licked his lips, unzipped his pants and pulled his throbbing cock into the open and gave it a firm stroke.

            "Please, be gentle," Elle whined with a flushed face and perfect little tits bouncing with her heavy breaths of desire.

            Ben squeezed one of those perfect tits in his hand and groaned at how hot and perfect it felt. He could feel eyes all over him as the crowd watched on and continued to cheer. He didn't want to disappoint, so he took hold of his cock and lined up at last. He pressed his tip to the soft wet curve of Elle's cunt and started to sink inside. The inner walls gripped him firmly. She was slick from just his few touches and he wondered if that was a talent that was natural of Elle or if it was another gift from the fairy. He didn't care either way and simply reveled in the slick moisture stroking and clutching him as he settled deep inside.

            Elle screamed as he got comfortable within her and the sound shot up threw his spine and powered him like fuel. He started to thrust on instinct, pulsed his hips in and out, drove his rod into her hot waiting cavern. Her thin legs locked around his hips and he could feel and see the flesh of her hips and breasts bouncing with each motion.

            It felt incredible to be inside of someone. Not just anyone either, Elle. The girl he'd had a crush on since Jonah had introduced her, but now she was better than ever. She was sweet and cute and moaning and petting his hair tenderly and blushing with that beautiful face of hers without any of the toxicity falling from her lips.

            Lali watched the performance with great satisfaction like a director watching the dailies. It felt wonderful to make her charge's wishes come true, but she was getting hot and bothered watching the cuties play. She'd had a lot to drink throughout the evening and she was buzzed and frisky.

            She looked around and spotted Ben's friends. The three boys were gathered around, cheering him on. She knew she was thinking naughty thoughts about the nerds, but then who said they couldn't become men that night too?

            She skirted over to the trio and stood in front of their show. "Hey, boys, know where a girl can have a little fun?" She wiggled and squeezed her thighs together. She let her eyes fall half-lidded. "I'm just itching for adventure."

            The boys sensed the implication at once and their arousals worsened visibly in the random outfits she'd assigned. Yet none were brave enough at first to move.

            "Come on, fellas," Lali whined. She leaned forward and gave Jake a soft peck on the lips and tussled his hair. "One of you has got to be brave enough to take me where I need to go."

            That seemed to be all the prompting they needed. The three exchanged glances and in a moment they were all over Lali, first timidly and then boldly when they realized it was exactly what she wanted. Curious hands groped her breasts, then pawed her curls until they were falling loose. One grabbed her hand and stroked her arm through her glove.

            Jonah moved forward with a touch of boldness and connected his lips with Lali's. Seeing his former girl get fucked had only made him horny. He pushed against Lali's plush lips, lapped at them without even minding the waxy taste of her lipstick. She kissed back passionately, leaned down and left pink kiss marks along his neck.

            Jake moved in behind her, following Jonah's lead. He ran his hands up and down the silk curves of her body. Her ass was thick and he gave it an experimental squeeze. When he was met with a seductive moan in response he grasped again, more roughly.

            Eddie took her gloved hand into his grip and stroked his thick fingers up and down, shuddering with the tingling slide of the material under his flesh. He pulled the hand to his lips and kissed the fingertips, each in turn.

            "Kinky boy," Lali purred. She splayed her fingers and let him tickle her limb through her glove.

            Each of the three let their hands and lips wander. Before Lali knew it, they were groping at her clothes. "Tear them away," she whined high and sexy. "Make me yours!" She was completely capable of handling the situation however she saw fit, but nothing turned her on like playing the damsel diva. She leaned into the touch and opened her lips in round-mouthed gasps. Her lips stayed pink no matter how much makeup smeared onto the boys. "Strip me down," she cooed again.

            They obliged eventually, digging fingers into the material and tearing it away as easily as if it was paper. The aggression got Lali all hot and bothered. Beneath her material was an old-school cut pink bra and lacy pink underwear. They ripped her dress all the way up, let it fall tattered to the floor. She willingly let them slide the gloves free of her arms, leaving only her bracelets behind. She let them rip holes in her pantyhose to get to her panties. However when they reached for her tiara she halted their hands. "Nah-uh, a queen needs her crown."

            The boys didn't mind the delay and simply moved on to stripping away the scraps and feeling out the soft, pliant curves of her skin.

            Once she was bare of all but her heels and crown, they pushed her to the floor and stood over her like the eager animals they were. Lali grinned upward at them, squished her big, round, upturned tits together so her perfect pink nipples pointed up at them. "So boys, what's your pleasure?"

            Jonah was thrilled by what he saw and took charge then, gripped her hips and claimed her cunt. He knelt down and stroked two fingers along her curve. She was slick with arousal. The gloss made the edges of her lower lips shiny and Jonah was captivated by it. He knew the other two boys were jealous, but they didn't have the gall to take her from him. Thrilled by his own naughtiness he pressed inside the hot swell of her pussy. The lips parted, the tunnel swelled and welcomed him in with soft, plush ripples of flesh that seemed to breathe around his pulse. He started to work the fingers in and out. He loved the way the flesh squished and made wet, sloppy sounds each time he pushed inside.

            "Oh, yes," Lali praised. She reached up and stroked her fingers through his hair. "Fuck me with your fingers!" The way she spoke was commanding, but alluring.

            He worked his fingers in and out at the behest of her cries. He spread them and worked her tight hole open. Eager to taste it with his body he opened up his clothing to reveal his cock and the thin line of barely-there abs lining his stomach. He pressed his bulbous crown to her entrance and spread her open, helped her crawl into his lap. Then he started thrusting upward and pulled her thick, perfectly sculpted body down so he could spear her fully.   
            She rode him happily, she was no virgin so she took him like a champ, but she still screamed like a saint, moaning and praising his every move. She only slowed a little to allow the other boys to play.

            Eddie brandished his cock and Lali was surprised and amused to see it was huge, bigger than his size would even suggest. He got down and took hold of her ass, massaged her plump cheeks, watched as moving her ass spread her pussy open over Jonah's thrumming cock. He eyed her perfectly pink back door and licked his fingers in preparation. He'd always loved anal play in the hentai he watched and at last he'd get to play too. "I'm getting in here," he promised.

            "Oh no! My body can't take it," Lali whined, but it was clear she both could and would.

            Eddie smirked and plunged his spit-soaked fingers between her bubble cheeks. He dipped inward and was shocked by how soft and silky it was inside. He slid his fingers in and out, sketched her little by little, felt the heat coming off her cock-filled cave. He wanted to feel that heat.

            If Lali had been a normal girl it would have been too much to take, but she was magic and for her it was just enough. She cried out beautifully, tossed her hair until it was even looser, curls tumbled against her shoulders as he opened up her ass with his huge rod.

            Then she was taking them both. Letting them rub against all her inner walls as they both pounded her senseless. She rode, holding back laughter of joy from the feeling of having human men taking her for the first time in a long while.

            Jake, with nowhere else to go, freed himself and pressed his pale tip to her lips. He stroked his base and smiled meekly at her.

            "Oh, baby," Lali moaned beautifully before taking the shaft into her mouth. She thought it was adorable how shy he was. Inexperienced boys were the best because they were just happy to have her. They worshipped her body and knew how to appreciate how good she felt.   
            She bobbed up and down, rolled her tongue over the head and along his slit. Her manicured fingers rubbed his base while her mouth worked him down into and against her throat.  
            She was so intoxicated by being so full she thought it called for a celebration. To join the cheers she let off fireworks just outside. The flashes of color refracted through the open windows and made the celebration truly one worth remembering.

            They fucked for a long time, none quite sure of how long as the rest of the party looked on.

 

            Eventually, Ben's ragged pulsing picked up speed. He railed in and out of Elle's soaked center, panting for breath and lost in the pleasure. She was contorting beneath him, writhing for more of him, but taking him to the hilt. Her breasts bounced with each thrust and her hands left his shoulders dark red from her grip.

            "I'm going to cum!" Elle called out in ecstasy, her legs shivering. She pressed her heels into his back and pushed him in deep, slammed him against her most sensitive places as her inner cavern shivered and clutched.

            It came in waves, a hot, wet rhythm that left him gripping the table for support. She was so tight, so real, and so much better than any dream or fantasy he'd ever had. He followed her over the edge, shot hot streaks into her waiting body, and filled her until he was leaking from her in globs.

            She panted against his hold, snuggled against him affectionately, unabashedly. "I love you, Ben," she declared.

            "Holy shit," Ben replied in awe.

            Meanwhile, Lali was pulling her toys over the edge one by one. Eddie shot first, unable to hold back in the tight clutches of her body. Then Jonah, who gave in when the quivering of her cunt became too much to stand. Then Jake, who blasted hot and sticky along her tongue and chin.   
            As they all let loose, so did she. She spread her thighs and took them deep, swallowed up every drop she was given, raked her hands through her hair like a porn star and cried out as she peaked from their passion. "Yes! Yes! Yes!"

            The party quieted down a bit after that. Lali cleaned things up. The ruckus turned to casual drinking, chatting, and a bit of slow dancing. It was all Ben could handle after the best day of his life. "Thank you," he told Lali as the party neared its end.

            The fairy winked and clapped her gloved hands together. "Not a problem stud. After all, it was your birthday."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Have a great day. :)


End file.
